


A Fresh Start

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You moved to National City with your daughter and you meet Alex.





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You held onto your four year old daughter as you walked into L-Corp to visit your best friend Lena. You had known Lena for years, she trusted you and you trusted her. Your daughter, Olivia, loved Lena. 

When Lena moved to National City you couldn’t see her as much as you used to. So you made the decision to move to National City. When you told Lena she was so happy, she missed you so much.

As you walked up to Lena’s office you couldn’t help but smile. Olivia was so excited, she didn’t even want to stay in your arms. When you knocked on the door and heard Lena say to come in, you opened the door and placed Olivia down.

“Auntie Lena!” Olivia smiled and ran over to her.

Lena laughed and smiled as she picked her up, she kissed her cheek and held her. “How did you get in here sweetheart?” She looked up at you and smiled.

“We wanted to surprise you.” You walked over to your daughter and best friend.

“Well I’m definitely surprised.” Lena set Olivia down so she could get up to hug you. “Why don’t we go get some lunch?”

You were about to tell her that it was okay, that the three of you could stay there but then you realized there was no point in arguing with her.

**xxxxx**

While you were at lunch, Lena kept smiling at you. You narrowed your eyes at her. “What are you thinking?” You knew she was up to something.

“I was thinking about how you would get along great with my friends. You should meet them!”

You looked down at your food. “I’m not sure Lena…”

Lena gently placed a hand on top of yours. “(Y/N) I know they’ll love you. They’re all great people.” She gave your hand a light squeeze. You looked over at Olivia then back at Lena. She immediately knew what you were thinking. “They won’t judge you for being a single mother I promise.”

You were about to say something when someone walked over to your table. “Hey Lena!” 

You and Lena looked over and saw a woman. Lena smiled when she saw her. “Hey Kara!”

Kara looked over at you, she smiled and looked back a Lena. “Who’s this?”

“This is my best friend (Y/N).” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kara’s smile never left. 

You smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Kara noticed your daughter and her smile widened. “And who’s this cutie?”

“This is Olivia, my daughter.” You smiled as you looked over at Olivia.

“She’s adorable!” Kara looked at you. “I’m sure Lena has told you how we all get together for game night, you should come too! A friend of Lena’s is a friend of mine. You can also bring Olivia!” 

Your eyes widened, you didn’t know what to say. “You’re sure? I’m not…” You looked over at Lena for help, she smiled and nodded.

“Of course! You’re more than welcome to come to game night!” Kara looked at her phone quickly. “I actually have to get going, it was really nice to meet you (Y/N)! I really hope you can make it to game night.” She hugged Lena and told her she would see her later before she left. 

You couldn’t help but watch as she left. You didn’t know what you were going to do.

**xxxxx**

Lena had picked you and Olivia up so you could go to Kara’s for game night. To say you were nervous was an understatement.

When you got to Kara’s apartment you were holding Olivia, you looked over at Lena. She gave you a reassuring smile. “Everything is going to be okay, they’re going to love you.”

Once Kara opened the door and hugged both you and Lena. It surprised you when Kara hugged you, you weren’t expecting it.

As you and Lena stepped into Kara’s apartment everyone was looking at you and Olivia, when she noticed everyone was looking at her she got shy and hid her face into your neck. You looked around and noticed there was another woman who had a daughter. 

The woman smiled at you and nodded. Kara then introduced you and Olivia. The others also introduced themselves. You set Olivia down so she could go with Ruby who was Sam’s daughter. 

You watched the two of them and smiled, Sam walked over to you, she smiled as well. “Ruby is a sweet kid. she didn’t have to do that.”

“She has a good heart. How was the move here?” She looked at you.

You sighed. “It was stressful, there was a lot of reasons for us moving…”

Sam gave you a understanding look before she was called over to talk with Kara about something. When you were alone again you weren’t sure what to do. The only one you truly knew was Lena but you didn’t want to stay by her side the whole night.

What you didn’t know was that Alex couldn’t stop looking at you, she wanted to go up and talk to you but she was nervous.

**xxxxx**

Overthe last few months you’ve gotten close with everyone. Ever since you went to the first game night, you’ve been going to them since. They were a lot of fun and Olivia loved everyone, when she was comfortable with the others she wasn’t so shy around them.

Over time you had started getting a lot closer with Alex. It didn’t take you long to realize that you had started falling for her. After your ex you never thought you would have feelings for anyone else.

Olivia got along great with Alex. Other than Lena and you, Alex was really the only one she felt fully comfortable with. She would often ask when the next time the two of you would see Alex again. It was sweet and it felt nice to know that if you and Alex somehow started dating that Olivia liked her.

Lena knew you had feelings for Alex, she knew Alex had feelings for you too. So when she told you that she was going to take Olivia for the day and spend time with her you immediately knew what she was up to. 

But you didn’t know what to do. You wanted to call Alex but you didn’t know what to say. You held your phone in your hand, you were debating on calling Alex or not.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, you raised an eyebrow before walking over to answer the door. When you opened the door you weren’t expecting to see Alex.

“Alex?”

“Hey (Y/N), everything alright? Lena called me and said you needed to see me?” Alex looked at you with concern written all over her face.

You should’ve known Lena would do something like this. You moved to the side to let Alex into your apartment, once you closed the door you ran a hand through your hair. How were you going to tell Alex that Lena sent her there because she knew how you felt about Alex?

“(Y/N)?” She walked over to you. “You alright?”

You looked over at her and nodded. “Yea.” You took a deep breath, you couldn’t keep these feelings to yourself anymore. “Actually there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it?” 

“I have feelings for you, I really really like you Alex.” After you said that, you looked away from her, you were scared that she wouldn’t feel the same.

Alex was shocked, she has feelings for you too and she was scared to tell you. Once the shock was gone she slowly placed her hand on your cheek, you looked up at her. “I have feelings for you too (Y/N).” She smiled.

“You do?” You couldn’t believe it. Alex nods.

**xxxxx**

It’s been a year since you and Alex started dating. A few months after you two started dating was when you told Olivia. When you told her she was so happy.

Whenever Alex was spending time with you it felt right. When you saw Alex and Olivia spend time together and how Olivia was with her it warmed your heart. 

Alex had came over for dinner and to spend time with you and Olivia. Now it was late and it was time to put Olivia to bed. You brought her into her room and tucked her in. 

You and Alex were reading her a book before she fell asleep and when she started falling asleep you smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. “Night sweetheart, sweet dreams.”

“Night mommy.” She smiled.

Alex placed a kiss on her forehead as well. “Night Olivia.”

“Night mama.” Olivia said right before she fell asleep.

You and Alex looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of you were expecting that. Once you both walked into the living room Alex sat down on the couch. “She called me mama.”

“I’m sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable baby.” You sat down next to her and took one of Alex’s hands in yours.

She smiled. “It didn’t, it made me feel amazing.”

“It did?” You let out a sigh of relief. You knew how much Olivia loved Alex but you didn’t think she would do something like this anytime soon.

“It really did.” Alex wrapped her arms around you. “I love you (Y/N) and I love Olivia.”

You pulled her into a passionate kiss, you felt Alex smile into the kiss which caused you to smile into the kiss as well. You slightly pulled away. “I love you too Alex, I love you so much.” 

When you moved to National City you didn’t know what was going to happen, but you’re glad you moved there. You lived close to your best friend and you have such an amazing group of friends now and you also met the love of your life.


End file.
